1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic endoscope apparatus and an electronic endoscope system. More particularly, the invention relates to a signal transmitting technique for use in an electronic endoscope apparatus and in an electronic endoscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3615890, for example, discloses an electronic endoscope apparatus, in which an optical interface accomplishes non-contact connection in signal transmission. Owing to the non-contact connection, no electrodes are exposed outside the electronic endoscope apparatus. The electronic endoscope can therefore be washed and sterilized, without being covered with a waterproof cap or the like. Further, since the electronic endoscope apparatus has no contacts, it can remain electrically isolate, which ensures safety to the patient.
The specification of Japanese Patent No. 3615890 describes nothing about the wiring provided in the main unit of the electronic endoscope apparatus. In one embodiment of the electronic endoscope apparatus, the components other than the optical element (i.e., imaging element), such as the digital processing circuit (DSP), are arranged together near the optical interface that connects the electronic endoscope apparatus to an external apparatus. In another embodiment of the electronic endoscope apparatus, the circuit section is arranged in the operation section.